Anne Fatale
by onion.sun
Summary: Let's pretend that Anne de Bourgh was never weak and sickly. Let's pretend she was a cynical, spoilt brat. Where does the story go from here? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine,  
Then I'll have candy all the time

I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy  
I want candy

Bow Wow Wow - I want candy

Chapter 1: Anne with chocolate

Her mother came into her room that evening. It was an event. She almost never came herself. She usually fetched a servant. But this time she probably had something important to announce.

'Anne, I am not feeling well,' she said calmly.

Anne de Bourgh was sitting on her large bed, reading a newspaper and eating chocolate. Her feet were swinging in the air.

She half-rose from her position. Her expression remained blank.

'Not feeling well? Did you take too many walks again?' she asked nonchalantly.

'No, but my heart is not beating as it should. I fear a collapse.'

'You worry too much,' Anne said, returning to her paper.

'I don't worry at all. I am simply tormented. You, I believe, know why. And I can't say you are not to blame as well, Anne.'

'Mmm…' she replied.

'You should know my pain is as much your fault as anyone's.'

'Look, mother,' she said calmly popping another piece of chocolate in her mouth, 'I pushed myself in front of your nephew a thousand times. He liked Elizabeth. End of story.'

'You never really tried, Anne. Not at all. You never sought to wield that man's will.'

'Yes, true. It would have been too much work,' she said carelessly.

'You are a woman of some intelligence and sense. Surely you could have made him see what a wise choice you are.'

'If my money couldn't make him see that, do you think my lovely person could have?'

'Now he is off to be married to that vile girl and you are still here, sitting in your room like a parasite, reading those stupid things and eating too much.'

'Observe mama, that those two statements aren't connected. I eat and read whether he gets married or not,' she answered.

'That is exactly the kind of attitude that makes you insufferable, Anne. I am your mother. You must obey me. You must stop this behaviour.'

'You did not think much of it before Elizabeth Bennet arrived and shook your life,' Anne joked.

'I am serious Anne. I am not feeling well. You must oblige me.'

Anne did not reply. She turned a page.

'You shall go to Bath for a while, with your cousin, Isabel. You will stay at my brother's. That should change your view on things. And your surroundings.'

'What is wrong with my surroundings?

Her mother looked around her room bewildered. There were coats and dresses on chairs, stockings under the bed, boxes of candy everywhere, books scattered on all the tables, even in the wardrobe and a dozen hats covering the window sill.

'Look around, you foolish girl. Is this any way to live?'

'I find it perfectly adequate,' she replied.

'You will go to Bath.'

'I won't.'

'What is the meaning of this?'

'Mama, if you make me go to Bath, I might jump out of the carriage and break a limb. Then, no one will want me as a wife. Wouldn't that be tragic?' she said, turning another page.

'Anne!'

'I am sorry, I was taught to speak the truth…to my mother.'

'You are a very selfish girl! You do not care for your poor mother! Well, I will tie you to your seat, but you will go!'

Anne turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

'You will find my displeasure great.'

'Well, I do not care about your displeasure, I care about your future. I expect you for supper in an hour,' Lady Catherine said and with that she turned around and left the room hastily.

Anne groaned and got up lazily. She was only wearing her petticoat. She chuckled. That is why her mother was trying to look everywhere but at her.

She put on a robe and went to the window.

'If I have to go to Bath, I am taking all my hats with me,' she said taking each one in her hand and putting them on.

Outside, the rain was dwindling. Anne de Bourgh sat at the window sill, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Looked me up and down,  
I don't make a sound,  
There's a lesson that I want you to learn,  
If you're gonna play with fire then you're gonna get burned

Lily Allen - Friday Night

Chapter 2: Anne with her Thoughts

At supper that evening Lady Catherine had invited the Collins', as usual. The clergyman was only too eager to accept every possible invitation that allowed him to show his adoration for his patroness.

Anne found them an amusing pair, especially the husband. She often told the wife, Charlotte, that she should pack her bags and run away in the world.

'It couldn't be any worse than living here, with yours truly,' she whispered once to Charlotte while she was practicing at the pianoforte, one evening, for everyone to hear.

'My lady, you are very witty and I always appreciate a good laugh, but surely you must be jesting!'

'I never jest about clergymen, Charlotte,' she replied in a dry voice, shaking her head.

'Don't worry about me, my lady. I am perfectly content with Mr. Collins. I am no romantic.'

'Who said anything about being romantic? Only practical. You're an educated woman. If you want to keep it that way, you'd better get far away from here.'

'Anne, dear, what are you saying to Charlotte? I want my share of the conversation!'

Anne usually rolled her eyes and went back by her mother's side.

She had tried to warn Charlotte many times about the impending danger of the dreaded 'Collins' disease, but she grew tired of it, seeing that with each passing day, the clergyman's wife was becoming more and more like her husband, or at least pretended to be as enamoured with Lady Catherine as he was.

Anne sometimes thought that Mr. Collins would have made the perfect husband for _her _mother, had he been filthy rich and not had that irritating bald growth in the middle of his head.

Tonight, the two of them looked more dumbstruck than usual, she noticed.

As she sat at her place at the dining table, next to her mother, she noticed that Charlotte was blushing profusely.

'Lamb chops and oysters with garlic, your ladyship never fails to put on a most elegant and delightful dinner!' Mr. Collins spoke enthusiastically as he glanced longingly at the large tray full of large joints of meat.

'I know, Mr. Collins, Lord Hershthrow always compliments me on my good dinners whenever he has the chance to visit me,' Lady Catherine replied proudly.

'Anne, dear,' she addressed her daughter, 'you barely touched your food. If you always eat sweets you will never have a good health! I have always told Mr. Collins the importance of healthy meals!'

'Oh you have ladyship, you have!' he replied.

'Yes, mama, I am aware of your authority as a physician, but I hate lamb. I've been hating it for the past nineteen years of my life and I let you know every single time.'

'What nonsense is this? You hate lamb! I never knew that!'

'I guess you forgot about that incident when I was sick on your favourite carpet. I was fifteen…'Anne replied, smiling mischievously.

Lady Catherine glared at Anne, flushing, but quickly recovered herself, remembering that she had guests that looked up to her and would expect her to behave, at least until they were gone.

'Mrs. Collins,' Lady Catherine began, 'you look very well tonight. And you seem very pleased. You must tell me the reason.'

'Well, your ladyship, we were going to wait until we retired for tea to tell you, but I am afraid we are beyond ourselves with happiness,' Mr. Collins said precipitately.

'Well?'

'I am with child, your ladyship,' Charlotte replied modestly, looking down.

'Oh, how excellent indeed, an addition to our company,' Lady Catherine said, smiling obligingly.

Anne rolled her eyes and hid her face from her mother. That kind of news either bored her or left her completely disgusted, depending on the couple at hand. Now she leaned towards the second. She tried with desperation to erase any possible image of the two conceiving.

_It's a mystery how he did it, considering he probably never takes his clothes off and all he ever thinks of is either my mum or his little garden, or maybe the two together. Yuck! Awful thoughts!_

After another gruelling twenty minutes of 'we will name her Catherine if she is a girl!' and 'but my dear, shouldn't we name her Anne, in honour of Lady Anne?', the party finally retired to the drawing room for tea.

As Charlotte passed through the doors, Anne took a moment to talk to her.

'Well, you are doomed now. There's nothing you can do at this point,' she said resentfully.

'Pardon, your ladyship?'

'Oh, never mind, congratulations then,' Anne said patting her on the shoulder, trying not to shout at her and tell her she had just ruined her life.

'Well, Mr. Collins, you must make plans, immediately,' Lady Catherine began.

'If it is a boy, you must consider his career. If he is to become a clergyman like you. Do not let him get into trade. I will allay the fear of matrimony. Be it a girl or a boy, I shall find them a suitable partner. I have many connections in the villages nearby.'

'We are eternally grateful Lady Catherine, eternally and our unborn child as well,' Mr. Collins quickly replied, bowing his head and almost dropping his teacup in the process.

'Yes, Lady Catherine, we would feel more than blessed if you were the baby's godmother,' Charlotte added, smiling happily.

'Oh, well, I shall have to consider that. Many people demand my services.'

Anne almost laughed.

_Never thought I'd hear mum say 'my services', but it's never too late to be surprised. _

She was quickly getting bored with the entire conversation. She much rather liked it when Elizabeth was around. She was a very fun companion.

_Still, she did have a lot of silly moral principles and took her time with long speeches whenever she talked to Darcy. But she was a very clever girl. And that neck of hers…_

'Anne! Anne! Are you listening dear?' Lady Catherine interrupted her thoughts.

'Yes, mama, always am.'

'We were just discussing about Mr. Darcy. What do _you_ have to say?'

_Not the most __dashing bulb in the chandelier, but tolerable enough. No sense of humour either which is his __**real**__ downfall, if you ask me. _

'He is my darling cousin,' Anne replied, smiling innocently.

'He should have been your _darling _husband,' Lady Catherine said stiffly. ' I cannot tell you how very disappointed I am.'

'I understand you completely, your ladyship. Having known Miss Bennet for quite a while, I can only say she is a very ill match. A rude girl, no manners, no delicacy, no morality, is above her company, she wouldn't take my hand you know. Very ill girl,' Mr. Collins remarked.

'Yes, and to all that I add indolence. An indolence to her character that cannot be forgiven. A disregard for anyone's wishes but her own. I had planned this wedding for years, years! Anne knows it all too well! Oh, how she suffered when she found out!'

Mr. Collins glanced at Anne in commiseration, but she was yawning and fanning herself carelessly.

She saw that Charlotte was barely holding herself from retorting something in defence of her kind friend. But she had to hold her tongue. She couldn't say anything that wouldn't stir Lady Catherine's deepest anger.

'Yes, mama, England has lost thousands of soldiers in the current war, but indeed, I am devastated over Mr. Darcy and his quick smiles,' Anne remarked dryly.

'As you should be, you were jilted, no less! And by the man you considered your brother!' Lady Catherine replied, oblivious to Anne's cynical remark.

'Oh, but fret not, Lady Catherine, I am sure a finer man of a larger position will have the honour of Lady Anne's hand!' Mr. Collins told her. 'He will not be a fool to choose Miss Bennet over the beauty and gentleness of Lady Anne.'

'Be careful there, Mr. Collins, you are calling my nephew a fool!' Lady Catherine retorted coldly.

Mr. Collins' face suddenly fell in dismay and horror.

'Oh, but my ladyship, I only meant it as a compliment to you and your daughter, for any man who does not see the _sheer _superiority of Lady Anne is blind!'

_Saved yourself on my account, didn't you, Collins? __I bet you'll still hold yourself and cry tonight at the memory of your mistress' cold reply, _Anne thought, smiling behind her fan.

'Yes, Anne is indeed superior to any of those silly Bennet girls. I was astounded that Mr. Bingley himself married Jane Bennet! Although I hear she is a more sensible sort of girl and, well, he is a tradesman at heart. But, nevertheless, all their family is a shame to their county.'

'Quite so, even if I am their cousin, I am very upset with them!' Mr. Collins added, shaking his head vigorously.

'I will take it upon myself to find Anne a suitable baron or duke.'

_Oh, no, not that stupid conversation again._

'I have many relations across Southern England and I am sure I can find her a much better match. After all, our disappointment with Mr. Darcy, must lead to something better. Perhaps God wanted Anne to marry a much worthier man.'

'Oh, indeed, how wise your ladyship is! God always tries us with misfortunes but at the end misfortunes serve as means of a blessing! And Lady Anne deserves the finest of men!'

_The saddest thing about him is that he actually believes what he says, _Anne thought shaking her head in pity.

'She will go to Bath very soon, to visit my brother, Charles de Bourgh. He always stays there in the summer, at his new residence. He had it built five years ago, but it looks much grander than any petty villa I have seen so far.'

_And yet she still adheres to that mad plan of sending me there.__ If I have to spend another summer with cousin Isabel and her colony of old spinsters I shall have to drown myself in their back yard pond. I can't show my face there anymore. Not after I made one of those old maids cry. _

'Oh, indeed, a very good plan, your ladyship, Lady Anne must be in want of entertainment,' Charlotte finally dared to speak.

'But,' she continued, 'will not she be attending Mr. Darcy's wedding? Her presence would be greatly missed. If she attended, it would show Mr. Darcy she does not care for his impudence and is superior in character.'

Lady Catherine was about to burst into a fit of rage, but she suddenly widened her eyes in revelation. Of, course, the Darcy wedding! Charlotte was obviously right! Not letting her daughter attend would be considered sheer cowardice on her part and would only elicit mockery. They would think her daughter an old maid, or worse, less proud than she should be! Oh, that couldn't be allowed! No man or woman could think of her or her daughter as humble people, or worse, _modest_!

'My dear Mrs. Collins, you have proved of great use with that inspired remark. Indeed! It would be quite ridiculous not to let Anne attend!'

_Thank God __for Charlotte! I guess all that good advice I've been giving her is paying off, _Anne thought, smiling relieved.

Soon, the clock chimed ten o' clock and the two were ready to leave.

'Congratulations again on your child and I shall call on you in the next few days. Oh and Mr. Collins?'

'Yes, your ladyship?'

'You shall have a general announcement this Sunday in church about your child, otherwise people will start talking about your wife. Well, good night to you, have a safe trip with the carriage!'

They both bowed cordially and took their leave. At the door, Anne whispered a quick thank you to Charlotte and she winked back.

'Well, Anne, I was very lucky that Charlotte took it upon herself to remind me who we are. Of course no daughter of mine will hide in humiliation while that tartly, low-life girl savours her victory. No, you shall go!'

'But, mama, I would much rather stay and talk to you all day,' Anne said, unconvincingly, gloating inside with joy.

'No, dear, you must start growing up soon. You are no longer a child. You are a woman now, you must come into your own,' her mother replied, once again not noticing her tinge of sarcasm.

'Of course after the wedding you are to go to Bath immediately. I shall not make you go alone however. I shall have Mrs. Richards accompany you. She will take care of everything.'

It might have seemed strange of Lady Catherine to leave Anne alone with only a maid by her side to go to Derbyshire, but this was not just any maid. Mrs. Richards was Anne's every nightmare. Anne always thought she belonged in the militia rather than in the scullery room.

She was a stern, iron-grip maid that had cared for Anne while she was a child. Anne had developed her sharp and somewhat twisted sense of humour by loathing her for more than fifteen years.

Even now, when she was almost twenty, Mrs. Richards still petulantly scolded her and made her clean her room. Unfortunately for Mrs. Richards, it was becoming a lot harder to win in a battle with Anne.

Five months ago, when they were walking through the large grounds, Anne had taken out a couple of cigarettes, tied with a string.

'Miss Anne! What do you think you are doing with those vile things?'

'I usually put them in my mouth, Mrs. Richards,' Anne replied acidly.

'When your mother hears about this!'

'Then she will also hear about what happened between you and Mr. Crossbone, the butcher. And Mr. Shorthrop, the gardener. I only know of these two.'

'Miss Anne!'

'Mrs. Richards!' Anne imitated her, looking shocked.

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh, the other maids all said the same. They all had to leave England.'

'If you…'

'If I what?'

'Why are you behaving in this horrible manner?'

'Oh, but I am just following your example, you are my inspiration,' Anne replied smiling innocently.

Mrs. Richards had no choice but to stay quiet. And she had to stay quiet about a lot of things. Anne felt very tickled by this new sense of power.

She liked having people under her control. It's not like she asked for them to do that, but they always wanted to teach her a lesson and she always had to resort to rendering them silent. She was quite good at that.

'It's not easy being me you know,' she told Mrs. Richards as they were driving in their carriage on their way to Derbyshire.

'Oh, yes, I would know Miss,' Mrs. Richards spat resentfully.

'It really isn't.'

There was a large stretch of silence. Mrs. Richards finally spoke.

'Well? I thought you would start complaining about how life has been hard on you with such a title, such a fortune, such good looks…'

'No, no, I am very comfortable with all that. I meant it's not easy being me, Anne de Bourgh, mistress of Rosings, riding on a long trip with a very humourless elderly lady that couldn't say a joke to save her life…'

Mrs. Richards' anger flared up instantly and she clenched her fists under her coat. But she quickly regained her cool. She never liked to act out in front of her superiors, because whether she liked it or not, this spoilt girl _was_ her mistress. She couldn't burst into a fit of rage, like Lady Catherine. But some day she would take revenge for Anne's miserable remarks.

Their journey continued in silence, all the while Anne pondering on whether she had packed enough dresses and jewellery with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

Voltaire - When You're Evil

Chapter 3: Anne with People

The carriage stopped in front of the Pemberley gates.

Anne quickly put down her cigarette and got out of the vehicle. She whistled softly in her cheek as she stared at the tall, beautiful building. Her mouth almost watered.

'Just as I recall it,' she muttered smiling. 'Tall, pompous house. Too bad Darcy didn't pick me. Right, Mrs. Richards?'

'Yes, Miss. It is a pity he did not choose a stubborn, spoilt little girl with no manners,' she huffed.

'Oh, be quiet now. I really feel like taking a long bath.'

'Anne? Anne de Bourgh?' someone called.

Elizabeth soon-to-be Darcy stood on the front steps, dressed in a delicate pink dress.

'It is an honour to have you here, please come in! The servants will bring the luggage inside. Darcy is in his study. He will come shortly. You are the first guest to arrive.'

'First? It shows how eager I am,' she said dryly.

'Your mother is not with you, is she?'

'I couldn't tear her away from Mr. Collins. They have started a tumultuous affair.'  
Elizabeth laughed good-humouredly.

'Oh, Anne, the things you say...I think you shall entertain us all!'

'I wasn't jesting,' she argued, looking around the hallway. 'I see you've added some paintings. Well, what does it feel like to be mistress of this place?'

'It's certainly hard to take in at once. I will have to grow accustomed to it.'

'It will take three or four days, I assume,' Anne replied, tracing an urn with her finger.

'Well, the servant will show you to your room. Is there anything you need? You must be very tired.'

'Two hot bricks and hot water would be nice," Anne replied. 'Oh and some brandy.'  
Elizabeth chuckled at her request.

'I can service the first two, but I'm afraid we only have wine for the latter,' Lizzie joked.

'It would be rude of me to mind so I will take any drink you have,' Anne replied.

Lizzie stared at her warily and waved her hand.

'I'll let you settle in. The servants are at your disposition.'

"Mrs. Richards, tell the servans to take care of the bath," Anne said climbing the stairs carelessly.

When she reached her room, Anne took off her shoes and her dress and threw herself on the bed. Mrs. Richards was climbing up the stairs as well, giving the servants instructions.

'Keep her out of my room,' Anne told the servants. 'I will pay you handsomely.'

The chambermaid brought in her luggage and unpacked it.

'I'm sorry ma'am, I cannot let you see the lady. She specified so.'  
'Well! I am her governess, you will let me through!'

'She will visit you in her room. She said she would come by later.'

'Anne? Anne? Stop this nonsense and let me in!'

Anne was already sitting up on the bed in her petticoat, flipping through a newspaper, while a servant prepared the hot water for the bath.

Mrs. Richards had to give up eventually and retire to her own room.

Anne shooed the servants and stayed in the hot water tub for almost three hours. She put the hot bricks at her feet and started thinking of what she should do to the following days. It would have to be something cruel and outrageous. Nothing else would shock or hurt the feelings of the high society at this wedding. They were cold-blooded creatures with stones for hearts.

But then again she was tired. She would think tomorrow. Maybe she would arrive at the wedding with no clothes on.

_No, someone most likely did that already, _she thought.

Someone knocked on the door of her room.

'Who knocks like that?'

'It's me, the servant, Miss. Supper will be served in an hour.'

Anne got out of the tub and walked into her room, stark-naked. She looked in the mirror and stuck out her tongue.

She took out several dresses and tried them out. She put on several necklaces until she found the right one to match her shoes.

Bracelets and earrings, perfume, maybe a bit of powder. A tint of black charcoal for her eyes.

She sat on the bed staring at the image in the mirror. It was a very beautiful girl, pampered, spoilt, rich, lavish, barely shining, like a dirty oyster. She wrinkled her nose. How she hated her last name.

She was led to the drawing room where Elizabeth, Darcy, Jane and Mr. Bingley were waiting for the guests. She noticed Lizzie's sisters were sitting and chatting in a corner alone. There were two other women in the room, one plump and red-faced, talking incessantly, the other one more quiet and obedient, nodding her head at what the woman said. She was younger and sweeter. Her face was delicate, framed by golden locks. She looked fragile and child-like.

There were three young men standing by the fire and a little girl sitting next to them, listening to their conversation.

'Anne, it is so good of you to have joined us!' Lizzie said anxiously, welcoming her.

'Yes, Anne, it is good to see you. I trust your mother is in good health?' Mr. Darcy asked politely.

'Your aunt is very healthy and sends you her kind regards. She would have come in person but she was overwhelmed with joy.'

Darcy smiled reluctantly and kissed her hand.

'Jane, Charles, may I introduce my cousin, Miss Anne to you,' Darcy said.

'I have heard many great things about you Miss Anne,' Jane said curtsying.

'I hope none of those are true,' Anne replied bowing politely.

'Miss de Bourgh, I think your mother was acquainted with my father. He helped her with some purchases some time ago,' Charles mentioned.

'I wouldn't know. I don't care much for my mother's affairs,' she replied. 'But I am sure your father was a great man.'  
Anne was presented to the rest of the group. She found out that the sturdy gabbing lady was Mrs. Bennet and the pretty delicate flower sitting next to her was Fanny Darlington, a young debutante, engaged to one of the three men sitting by the fire.

'Miss Anne,' Fanny said curtsying. 'It is an honour to meet you. I have heard you are a favourite of the Bath society.'

'Really? They said that?'

'Well, my mother is acquainted with your cousin, Isabella and she admires you greatly.'

'Well, the world is small. It is odd we didn't meet in Bath at all.'

'I was eager to be acquainted but I believe you never came to any of the balls.'  
'Oh, yes, I was in one of my moods when I didn't want to see people,' she replied smiling.

Fanny opened her mouth to say something but closed it surprised.

'Don't worry, they come and go,' Anne assured her.

'Perhaps this year we shall see you at the Pump Room.'  
'Maybe, I cannot promise anything.'

'I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Robert Miller, he stands over there,' Fanny said proudly.

Robert was the eldest from the three men and had the grimmest look about him, like he was displeased with everything. His face lit up when Fanny came by his side, however.

'My dear, this is Anne de Bourgh, daughter of Lady Catherine.'  
He surveyed her critically, from her elegant dress to her slightly white cheeks.

'De Bourgh? The headstrong daughter of Lady Catherine? I have heard of you from Bath.'  
'Oh, you have? I am glad to see they paint a true picture of me,' she said smiling cynically.

'How can they not? Every season you come, there is always a scandal of some lady 0r other being horribly insulted.'  
'I would have no idea of that. I only sit around the house embroidering cushions for church,' Anne replied, faking modesty.

'And perhaps you find time in between to talk with the young ladies. I suppose you remember my sister, Elinor Miller?'  
Anne unfortunately did. She realized quickly that she had visited her house and had been introduced to her. She had not seen her brother then but she had talked to her. And when Elinor had bragged about the large number of suitors trying to win her heart, Anne mentioned that she knew two of them. Elinor had been delighted to find out. Anne, however, reported that she had seen them visiting some women of indefinite occupations.

Anne had no sense of pain or humiliation. She had told seventeen year-old Elinor her suitors were wasting their nights with harlots. Elinor refused to go out of the house for three full days. She and Anne didn't speak anymore afterwards. In answer to Isabella's inquiries, Anne replied gravely that on the one hand Elinor had annoyed her with her boasting and on the other hand, she thought Elinor deserved to know if her future husbands had any shameful records.

'I think I do. Lovely girl she was,' Anne said slightly embarrassed. 'You are probably upset about our little...inconvenience. It was a small, negligible thing. I am sure she has forgotten it already.'

'She has not,' Robert replied sternly. 'And it certainly was not a small thing.'

'Maybe it wasn't a small thing, but it wasn't so very wrong to let her know about the realities of society. Before me, she was completely persuaded that gambling was a myth.'

'And I suppose I am to thank you for the service.'

'No, but you should perhaps forget the incident.'

'I'm afraid it is not I who must forget it. If you happen to pass through Bath this year perhaps you will find time to rectify your mistake and pay some excuses to my sister.'

Fanny Darlington was already feeling very nervous about their conversation. She was confused and did not understand Anne de Bourgh's behaviour at all, much as she tried.

'If I pass through Bath I will surely let her know,' Anne replied emptily. 'Congratulations on your engagement.'

With that she excused herself and went to sit by the fireplace. She wondered if the society in Bath could follow her beyond the grave as well.

No matter, the Bennet girls were already approaching her to introduce themselves.

Anne prepared a charming smile.


End file.
